<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sábado de Sol by ThekaTsukishiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815993">Sábado de Sol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro'>ThekaTsukishiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histórias da Vida [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filhotes, M/M, Omegaverse, Slice of Life, U.A., familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haviam planejados por semanas aquele sábado, e nada poderia atrapalhar a diversão dos primos, nem mesmo o tempo, ou quiçá o tio Kardia e sua ciumeira!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Dégel/Scorpio Kardia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Histórias da Vida [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sábado de Sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Slplima – meu carinho, amizade ever and ver! Obrigado por mais uma vez aceitar betar essa minha fanfic! &lt;3</p><p>Notas da Beta: Oi minha amiga querida!<br/>Você nem imagina como fiquei feliz! Feliz duas vezes, aliás.<br/>Primeiro pelo gentil convite de estar, novamente, tendo a preciosa oportunidade de ajudá-la a compor mais um lindo e fofíssimo enredo.<br/>E depois, pelo tema ser Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. (vibrando aqui!)<br/>Amo todos os trabalhos do tio Kurumada, mas 'Lost Canvas' me remete a um turbilhão de emoções, já que conta muito da estória dos nossos queridos dourados da atualidade.<br/>E essa obra prima foi um deleite extasiante!<br/>Alfas e ômegas são criaturas maravilhosas, zelosas e muito, muito cúmplices e apaixonadas. Encanta-me esse relacionamento, em quaisquer personagens! E Degel e Kardia ficaram excepcionais sob sua apurada e sensível óptica, como qualquer outro personagem fica,né Coelha?<br/>E sim...<br/>Camus e Milo, pequenos ou adultos, são mesmo destinados, não são?<br/>Siiimmmmmmmm!<br/>Ah, minha amada girl, obrigada pelo presente que é interagir com seus doces devaneios.<br/>Fiz o meu melhor para deixar sua estória ainda mais sublime! Claro, só tratei de dar alguns pitacos mesmo, pois que o brilho de suas idéias são imbatíveis! Sua escrita, delicada e fascinante, nunca deixa nada a desejar! Só encantar e hipnotizar!<br/>Parabéns!<br/>E que sonho vê-la viajar pelo universo Saint Seiya novamente!<br/>Sorte nossa, né, queridos leitores? Muita sorte nossa, realmente!</p><p>Fique sempre bem, querida Coelha.<br/>Beijos no seu coração.</p><p>Notas da Coelha: essa fanfic, também faz parte do universo alternativo Omegaverse criado na fic “Marinheiro de primeira viagem”, não há necessidade de ler as anteriores, mas se sentir vontade, ficarei imensamente feliz se quiser ler, e deixar seus comentários. Sem mais, também espero que gostem dessa!<br/>O sobrenome Deschamps para Dégel quando solteiro, e Lykourgos para Kardia e demais familiares, são meus, se quiser os usar, só pedir!</p><p>Desafio 100 Temas: Cão que ladra, mas não morde!</p><p>Dedicatória: Bem, não é novidade que eu não sou muito boa em escrever as coisas correndo, e muitas vezes a vida maluca aqui fora me faz perder prazos e até mesmo festividades, mas eu aprendi que para se dar um presente, não há necessidade de ser na data certa, pois desde que a pessoa seja especial, não precisamos ter um dia único para se presentear! Então... Jue_ essa fic é sua! Espero de coração que goste do que irá ler, pois foi de coração!<br/>Obrigado por sempre estar presente, e por se mostrar uma pessoa digna de poder chamar de amiga!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já fazia uma semana que vinham combinando tudo para aquele sábado, e nada poderia estragar, a não ser é claro, que o tempo não cooperasse, mas diferente do que acontecera nos anteriores finais de semana, ao acordar naquela manhã, o céu azul límpido e os raios de sol receberam ao pequeno ruivo, que com um sorriso feliz correu para encontrar seus pais na cozinha.</p><p>- <em>Bonjour</em>! – saudou ao abraçar a mãe pela cintura e inalar o delicioso aroma dos feromônios materno.</p><p>- <em>Bonjour, mon ange! C’omenta le vous?</em> – a voz melodiosa de Dégel ao responder a seu filhote, acabou por chamar à atenção do único alfa do recinto que estava sentado à mesa que ficava no canto esquerdo da espaçosa cozinha.</p><p>- Estou bem, <em>maman</em>! – respondeu ao deixar-se ser beijado e abraçado pelo ruivo mais velho.</p><p>- Só sua <em>maman</em> está na cozinha? – Kardia gracejou ao mirar o filhote com um sorriso travesso.</p><p>- <em>Bonjour, papá!</em> – Camus revirou os olhinhos rubros graciosamente ao se aproximar e deixar-se abraçar pelo grego manhoso.</p><p>- <em>Bonjour, ágape!</em> Vejo que está dominando muito bem o grego e o francês. – constatou o loiro, sentindo um orgulho colossal de seu filhote. As melhores notas nas aulas de língua estrangeira eram de seu pequeno de apenas oito anos.</p><p>- Oui, papá! Tenho me esforçado muito. – concordou o garotinho ao sentar ao lado de seu pai, observando sua mãe enquanto lhe entregava os cereais já com morangos, como ele gostava. – <em>Merci</em>, <em>maman</em>! – agradeceu satisfeito ao começar a comer.</p><p>- Hoje seu primo Milo chega para passar o final de semana conosco, não é? – Kardia perguntou ao ajeitar os fios acobreados do filho atrás de sua orelha.</p><p>- <em>Oui</em>, e prometo que <em>non</em> iremos atrapalhar o senhor como da última vez! – Camus fez um gesto solene ao dizer aquilo, mas todos sabiam que não bastava só ele prometer se o primo arteiro não o fazia também.</p><p>- Não se preocupe, Camie, hoje será um dia diferente! – e trocando um rápido olhar com o marido, continuou. – Que tal se além de ser um dia na piscina, também fizermos um churrasco? – Kardia perguntou e quase gargalhou ao ver os olhinhos muito arregalados do filhote.</p><p>- Sério, papá? – Camus deixara seu sucrilhos de lado, apenas para prestar melhor atenção ao que o grego a seu lado lhe dizia.</p><p>- Claro que falo sério, filhote! – respondeu ao receber o filho nos braços, pois este havia pulado sobre ele.</p><p>- <em>Merci</em>, papá! -  agradeceu, mas desconfiado como era (havia herdado de Dégel aquele pormenor), mirou de soslaio o pai e, antes mesmo de sair do abraço paterno, perguntou. – Papá <em>non</em> vai implicar com Milo como sempre faz, <em>non</em> é?</p><p>Kardia empertigou-se perante aquela pergunta, mas antes que conseguisse responder ao filho e estragasse o clima ameno que se encontravam, o ruivo mais velho voltou seus olhos na direção destes e respondeu sem pestanejar.</p><p>- <em>Non, mon amour</em>! Seu papá prometeu que <em>non</em> irá fazer nada para estragar, ou mesmo ralhar com Milo. – e sustentando as íris cerúleas do marido, aguardou para ver se o mesmo iria o contradizer, e para terminar de espicaçar disse. – Seu pai é como se fosse um cão bravo; ladra, mas <em>non</em> avança e muito menos morde! – e sorriu debochado ao voltar sua atenção ao que fazia. Ao escutar um rosnado baixo, Dégel deu apenas uma guinada de rabo de olho para o marido.</p><p>Acabrunhado, o alfa sustentou as íris avermelhadas de seu homem um tanto sem graça, mas era a mais pura verdade e ele sabia disso! Kardia vivia pegando no pé do sobrinho, pois este dava pinta de que seria um alfa lúpus como todos os descendentes da família Lykourgos eram. E bem, ele não gostaria de que o loirinho fosse uma má influência ou que realmente seu rebento fosse um ômega, coisa que Dégel e ele suspeitavam seriamente. Camus era muito calmo, mas por vezes na presença do primo, acabava ficando agitado. E o grego sabia que o marido tinha razão quando dizia que eles eram crianças e que o lúpus deveria de pegar mais leve, não só com o sobrinho, mas também com o filhote deles.</p><p>Assim sendo, Kardia fungou derrotado. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, estragar aquele final de semana que o ruivinho havia esperado como se fosse uma festividade única. Melhorando um pouco sua posição, mirou Dégel e depois a Camus, e para desconversar e melhorar um pouco o clima, tentou mudar o foco da atenção e o assunto.</p><p>– Sabe Camie, sua <em>maman</em> me falou que vai fazer aquela salada que gostamos, e também o doce de sua preferência! Então, filhote, pode escolher o que quiser! – e sorriu ao voltar os olhos na direção em que o francês mais velho se encontrava.</p><p>Se aproximando de novo da mesa, Dégel mirou o marido e filho observando como os dois interagiam e ele gostaria que momentos como aquele nunca tivessem fim. Mas ele sabia que nem sempre era daquele jeito, pois os compromissos do loiro que havia elegido para ser seu companheiro eterno, muitas vezes precisava os deixar por conta de seu trabalho. Não poderiam reclamar, jamais, pois Kardia era um homem presente! Mas para o francês mais velho, aquilo... aquelas poucas interações entre pai e filho, não tinham preço.</p><p>Ao perceber que seu filhote e destinado lhe miravam com interesse, com um sorriso doce, perguntou:</p><p>- Qual você quer que eu faça, <em>mon ange</em>? – Dégel já esperava pelo óbvio. Seu filhote adorava coisas com nozes e morango. Não que não gostasse de chocolate, claro que sim, mas o seu bolo preferido era sempre o de morangos com muito creme e merengue, e sem se esquecer que o preferido entre os preferidos era o <em>Mille-feuille</em>.</p><p>- Bolo de chocolate! – Camus respondeu sem pensar muito, deixando seus pais surpresos.</p><p>- Mas eu achei que <em>Mille-feullie</em> fosse seu doce preferido! – Dégel mirou surpreso o filhote.</p><p>- <em>Oui</em>... e é! – o ruivinho parou um tanto pensativo. – Mas Milo <em>non</em> gosta muito dele e eu sei que ele gosta muito de bolo de chocolate. – respondeu ao baixar os olhos envergonhado.</p><p>Oh! Isso foi surpreendente, pensaram ambos os pais, abismados. Um mais que o outro, obviamente!</p><p>- Então, está bem! Será bolo de chocolate! – Dégel agora recebia o filhote nos braços apenas por aquela resposta.</p><p>Trocando um rápido olhar com o esposo, o ruivo tentou aplacar a ciumeira que ele tinha certeza que Kardia estava remoendo. Contendo um pouco a respiração, o francês recolocou seu filhote na cadeira e o mirou seriamente.</p><p>- Termine seu café da manhã, <em>mon ange</em>! – pediu antes de começar a checar se tinha todos os ingredientes os quais iria precisar ou se teria que pedir para Kardia ir buscar no supermercado. Ao voltar os olhos para a mesa, suspirou aliviado ao notar que pai e filho sorriam por algum motivo que ele desconhecia.</p><p>Quando aqueles dois davam para serem cúmplices em alguma coisa, nem mesmo ele conseguia descobrir a verdade; não antes de tudo acontecer ou já ter acontecido. Assim, voltou a se distrair com o que estava fazendo, não notando que sorrateiramente era espreitado. </p><p>- Vai precisar que eu vá até o mercado? – ouvi-o, de repente, e de muito, muito perto.</p><p>A voz de Kardia no sopé do ouvido do ruivo mais velho quase o fez deixar as coisas caírem ao chão devido a surpresa causada. O riso baixo foi seguido de um leve empurrão por parte do ômega, o que de nada adiantou, pois o alfa nem sequer se moveu.</p><p>Que homem sedutoramente persistente!</p><p>- Kar, <em>non</em> me assuste mais assim! – reclamou Dégel, fingindo certa irritação, ao voltar os olhos para o filhote que segurava o riso. Era maravilhoso aqueles momentos em família, e por isso mesmo, o sério veterinário se deixava contagiar. Suspirando voltou-se para o marido, e deixando a cabeça tombar levemente para a direita, o empurrou para fora de seu espaço. – Eu tenho todos os ingredientes que irei precisar. Está livre dessa tarefa! Agora vá preparar suas coisas e me deixe fazer as minhas.</p><p>- Mandão! – gracejou ao sapecar um beijo nos lábios do ruivo. – Se terminou de tomar seu café venha comigo, filhote! – Kardia chamou ao começar a sair da cozinha.</p><p>Com os olhinhos brilhantes, Camus se aproximou da mãe a pia. Entregou-lhe o pratinho e copo vazios, e sem muito esperar, saiu apressado a toda velocidade atrás de seu progenitor.</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, o francês mais velho lavou a louça restante para se preparar e fazer o bolo que Milo gostava. Com um suspiro resignado, desejou que o marido não tivesse percebido que Camus queria agradar ao primo.</p><p>Ah...</p><p>Mas ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, tinha!</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Quando a campainha soou, Dégel destravou o portão pelo eletrônico, e após alguns minutos, apenas o sobrinho surgia em seu campo de visão. E este trazia sua mochila quase arrastando no chão.</p><p>Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Dégel deixou-se abraçar pelo loirinho espevitado e recebeu o beijo estalado, o qual retribuiu ao fazer-lhe cócegas.</p><p>- Tio Dedé! – Milo protestou entre gargalhadas.</p><p>- Bem vindo, Milo! – saudou o sobrinho e antes que o mesmo saísse correndo, já pediu. – Leve suas coisas para o quarto do seu primo, depois, se quiser, Camus e seu tio já estão na piscina! – informou.</p><p>Com um aceno o garoto correu para o local que já conhecia de cor, e com a rapidez de um relâmpago, ficou somente de sunga. Agarrando a toalha verde camurça, colocou-a ao redor do pescoço e tornou a voltar pelo mesmo caminho, passando charmosamente pelo tio na cozinha e sendo seguido por Merlin; o Husky acinzentado da família. E, finalmente ganhando ao deck da piscina.</p><p>- Oiee!! – gritou o entusiasmado recém chegado para chamar a atenção do tio e do primo que já estavam na água.</p><p>- Milôô! – acenou o ruivinho ao se dependurar no pescoço do pai.</p><p>- Camie! Oieee! – Milo parou próximo a uma espreguiçadeira e deixou sua toalha e chinelos por ali. Quando ia voltar a correr, quase foi atropelado pelo mascote que se atirou nas águas cristalinas.</p><p>- Merlin! – Camus chamou o cão que nadava próximo do meio da piscina. O qual foi ficar ao lado do pequeno e Kardia. – Vem, Milo! A água está uma delícia! – convidou o ruivinho ainda segurando nos ombros do pai na parte mais funda.</p><p>- Isso, terrorista mirim! Vem, pula logo, e mostra do que é capaz! Vem de bomba! – Kardia instigou o sobrinho. Ele adorava fazer aquilo e sabia que se Dégel estivesse ali, reprovaria seus modos.</p><p><em>“Mas e daí? Ele não estava mesmo.”</em> - sorriu matreiramente com esse pensamento.</p><p>Sem esperar que o chamassem novamente, Milo esperou apenas que Merlin, o Husky de estimação da família, nadasse um pouco mais para longe de onde ele queria pular.</p><p>Assim que pôde, tomou uma pequena distância, e correndo como se o mundo estivesse acabando sobre sua cabeça, saltou dobrando as pernas, caindo de bomba e espalhando uma quantidade razoável de água.</p><p>A algazarra estava formada, e até mesmo Kardia havia entrado na brincadeira dos pequenos.</p><p>- Tomem cuidado com Merlin, meninos! – pediu Dégel ao aparecer na área da piscina e perceber que até mesmo o mascote estava brincando com eles na água. – <em>Non</em> joguem água no focinho dele! – pediu ao ver o arteiro loirinho fazer exatamente aquilo.</p><p>- Milo! Você non ouviu minha <em>maman</em>? – Camus perguntou ao nadar até o primo. – Merlin <em>non</em> é como nós, ele <em>non</em> consegue se defender, e pode se afogar. – ralhou sem conseguir se conter, fazendo uma careta feia para o outro.</p><p>- Desculpa, Camie! Nem pensei nisso! – Milo mirou o primo, sentindo-se chateado. Não queria desapontá-lo, de forma alguma.</p><p>- Venha, Merlin! – chamou Kardia ao sair da água, sendo seguido pelo cão bicolor, que arou ao lado do loiro mais velho logo após ter se chacoalhado para se livrar do excesso de água nos pelos. – Moleque inconsequente! – rosnou baixinho perto do ruivo mais velho, o qual havia trazido algumas coisas para já deixar sobre a mesa próximo da churrasqueira.</p><p>- Kardia, você prometeu! – Dégel o censurou. Sua voz baixa e desprovida de sentimentos colocaria qualquer um preocupado, mas não ao marido. Ele estava zangado por ter ouvido o que o grego havia dito sobre o sobrinho deles, e também não queria estragar o final de semana dos primos. – Milo tem apenas dez anos, Kar! Ainda está aprendendo as coisas. – lembrou-lhe o ômega ao sustentar-lhe as íris rígidas.</p><p>- Mesmo assim, Dégel! Ele deveria saber que os animais são mais frágeis e sensíveis! E bem, Milo sempre está por detrás das molecagens! Defteros e Asmita deveriam ter pulso e mãos firmes com ele. – ralhou o lúpus tentando não falar muito alto.</p><p>Balançando a cabeça, Dégel suspirou pesadamente. Às vezes ele pensava que o problema de Kardia nem fosse com o sobrinho, mas sim o modo como este era criado, que diga-se de passagem, era perfeitamente bom. Seus pais eram exigentes, carinhosos na medida e o principal, nunca deixavam faltar nada para o pequeno.</p><p>- Eu vou fingir que <em>non</em> ouvi isso, apenas para <em>non</em> estragar o dia das crianças. <em>Non</em> seria justo, pois eles vem a dias planejando para que tudo saísse certo! – o francês fulminou o marido com o olhar, e sabia que este iria entender perfeitamente seu recado, mas para se garantir, achou melhor por bem colocar em palavras o que gostaria. – Te advirto, Kardia! Se estragar a diversão dos meninos, por puro capricho e prazer em ver os dois tristes, <em>non</em> responderei por mim, e você irá dormir no quarto de hóspedes por um bom tempo! – e ao farejar o ar sentiu o cheiro gostoso vindo de sua cozinha.</p><p>Sem mais nada dizer, acenou para os pequenos ainda na piscina e não desviando seus olhos do ponto que havia fixado, rumou de volta para a cozinha, deixando o alfa lúpus de queixo caído.</p><p><em>“Por acaso, eu fui ameaçado?”</em> – indagou-se, sentindo-se aturdido e injustiçado.</p><p>O que custava compreender o seu lado?</p><p>Nossa!!!</p><p>Alheios a tudo que ocorria, Milo e Camus continuavam a brincarem nas água cristalinas. Com uma bola de praia colorida, eles brincavam lançando-a de um lado a outro.</p><p>- Ei meninos! – chamou Kardia, que após o incidente, começara a preparar algumas coisas. Logo seria a hora do almoço, e era bom deixar algo para que eles beliscassem. – Se quiserem comer alguma coisa, podem vir!</p><p>- Eu ainda non estou com fome, e você Milo? – Camus perguntou ao nadar até a borda pronto para sair e sentar com os pés para dentro d’água.</p><p>- Hmm... um pouquinho! – Milo nadou até onde o ruivo estava e segurando nos tornozelos dele, deixou-se embalar pela água conforme Camus agitava os pés em leves passadas.</p><p>- Logo eu creio que <em>maman</em> vá nos chamar, e bem depois teremos uma surpresa como sobremesa. – Camus comentou apenas para aguçar a curiosidade do primo.</p><p>- É mesmo? E o que é? – Milo perguntou ao sustentar o olhar traquina que lhe era dirigido.</p><p>- Segredo! Se eu te contar, perderá a graça! – gracejou o ruivinho ao mexer mais rápido e com energia as pernas.</p><p>Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Milo sorriu matreiro, e assim, fincando os pés na parede abaixo de onde o primo estava sentado, deu um impulso puxando-o para a água novamente.</p><p>Com um grito surpreso, Camus afundou na água, para logo reaparecer ao lado de Milo, e jogando água em sua direção.</p><p>O riso, os gritos de ambos eram contagiantes!</p><p>Quando Dégel finalmente voltou para junto deles, trazia mais algumas coisas da cozinha, e vinha trajando um calção de banho azul escuro e uma saída de piscina negro, quase azulado.</p><p>Parando ao lado do marido, deixou que um sorriso leve lhe iluminasse o rosto bonito.</p><p>- Está na hora de tirá-los da água, certo? – Kardia perguntou ao cingir-lhe a cintura, puxando-o para junto de si.</p><p>E como resistir a esse pedaço de mal caminho?</p><p>Mesmo quando se desentendiam, sabia... amava-o e muito!</p><p>- <em>Oui, mon amour</em>! Melhor agora, para depois eles terem tempo para voltarem para a piscina, e desta vez sem deixá-los entrar antes de uma hora para que non aconteça nada de mal como da última vez! – virando um pouco a cabeça trocou um rápido olhar com o marido.</p><p>- Hoje os dois não vão sair de perto de nós até fazerem a digestão! – Kardia prometeu ao sapecar um beijo na bochecha de Dégel, e em seguida, elevando um pouco a voz os chamou: - Camie, Milo, venham! O almoço está pronto!</p><p>- Só mais um mergulho, papá! – Camie respondeu ao se preparar para mergulhar mais uma vez.</p><p>- Venham, meninos! O churrasco <em>non</em> tem graça depois de frio! – Dégel insistiu e ao ver o filhote mergulhar, arqueando um tanto as sobrancelhas, conteve a vontade de bufar exasperado. – Milo, Camus!</p><p>Ajudando o primo a sair da piscina, Milo puxou o ruivinho para que juntos fossem para perto dos adultos, ou ele podia pressentir no ar que tudo poderia mudar para eles dois, os arteiros.</p><p>- O cheiro está tão bom, tios! – Milo comentou ao sentar na cadeira ao lado da do primo.</p><p>- E é bom que os dois comam direito! – Kardia sustentou o olhar que os dois filhotes lhe dirigiram um tanto espantados. Sim, o zeloso alfa não gostava nem um pouco quando os dois não se alimentavam direito e depois entravam nos doces e quitutes que houvessem.</p><p>Não era uma boa alimentação para ambos, que estavam em crescimento, e não podiam descuidar. Ainda mais se chegasse até os ouvidos de um certo loiro um tanto naturalista.</p><p>Asmita não deixaria quieto como Defteros.</p><p>Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Dégel começou a servir primeiro a Milo, mesmo este vivendo mais ali na casa do que sendo um hospede se assim pudesse ser dito!</p><p>- Milo, se quiser mais basta pedir! – o ômega mais velho informou ao começar a preparar o prato de Camus, que atento ao que sua mãe lhe colocava, iria torcer o narizinho para os aspargos, mas ao notar que o primo comia sem titubear, preferiu ficar quieto. – Aqui <em>petit</em>! – e entregou ao filhote ruivo o prato preparado. Quando pensava em servir o marido, este já havia separado algo para si, e começava a preparar o que seria o dele.</p><p>Com um sorriso enternecido agradeceu, sentou-se ao lado deste a pequena mesa, e conversando trivialidades almoçaram.</p><p>O riso cristalino dos dois filhotes naquele momento era como música para seus ouvidos, e Dégel gostava que o ruivinho estivesse sempre na companhia do primo arteiro, pois este o fazia se soltar um pouco e não ficar preso e ensimesmado em sua carapaça de bom menino.</p><p>Nesse ponto Kardia e ele concordavam. Camus era muito rígido consigo mesmo, apesar da pouca idade, e não era por exigência deles. Talvez quem sabe, ele houvesse puxado aquilo de seu avó francês, o qual ele não teve o prazer de conhecer, mas por mais que o ruivo mais velho puxasse por sua memória, não conseguia lembrar de muita coisa de seu próprio pai. Já os tios e primos, que estiveram com maior frequência em sua vida, não tinha como esquecer!</p><p>Pegando algumas coisas para levar para a cozinha, saiu da mesa deixando os três sozinhos. Aproveitaria para lavar a louça e depois levar o bolo para oferecer como sobremesa.</p><p>De onde estava, ele podia ouvir com clareza o que estavam falando, planejando e pelo visto a noite seria regada a filmes de ação, o que não era muito a praia de Dégel. Não que não gostasse, mas dependendo do filme, ele preferia apenas ficar ali sem dar maior atenção ao que passava na TV, apenas disfrutando da companhia de seu marido e filho.</p><p>Resignado com o programa que talvez vingasse a noite, voltou para a área da piscina levando pratinhos e talhares de sobremesa, para em seguida voltar para pegar o bolo.</p><p>- Quem vai querer bolo? – o recém chegado perguntou ao mirar os filhotes e Kardia nos olhos.</p><p>- Eu vou! – Milo respondeu todo eufórico. – Bolo de chocolate é o meu preferido, tio Dedé! – comentou todo contente, pegando um pratinho e o estendendo para que o ruivo lhe servisse de um pedaço generoso.</p><p>- Sim, agora eu sei! – respondeu o ômega ao mirar seu filhote com um sorriso nos lábios, e sem querer contar a ele como e por quê sabia daquele pormenor!</p><p>Servindo-se de um pouco para si e vendo Kardia negar o pedaço que havia lhe oferecido, Dégel sentou ao lado do grego mais velho, e se deixou abraçar por ele.</p><p>- Espero que eles <em>non</em> queiram pular na piscina por um bom tempo! – o veterinário comentou com seu par.</p><p>- Não, eles me prometeram quando você não estava aqui. – Kardia respondeu ao deslizar o dedo pela cobertura do bolo alheio, e levar aos lábios.</p><p>- Hei! Monsieur! – o ruivo protestou, mas sem se afastar, deixando que o marido lhe sapecasse um beijo estalado no rosto.</p><p>Kardia adorava provocar seu ômega, e ali estava a prova viva disso. O segurando firme com seu braço, o manteve cativo próximo a si.</p><p>- Poderíamos ter despachado Milo e Camus para a casa de Def e Asmita, não? – o Lykourgos gracejou ao ronronar próximo ao ouvido de Dégel, deixando que seus lábios roçassem em sua orelha.</p><p>Arregalando os olhos, o ômega voltou o olhar rapidamente para o marido, e arqueando as sobrancelhas, negou veemente com um movimento de cabeça.</p><p>- Sabe que <em>non</em> podemos! – começou baixinho, embora muito corado, para não chamar atenção dos mais novos que pareciam estar em seu próprio mundinho conversando sobre algum assunto só deles. – Milo e Camie esperaram muito por esse dia, e a última vez, nosso pequeno já foi para lá! Ou fez questão de se esquecer disso? – perguntou ao mirar indagativo ao marido nos olhos, inquisidor.</p><p>Levantando uma das mãos a frente do corpo, o alfa lúpus resolveu deixar aquilo para lá. Mas aquelas ideias mirabolantes tinham um por quê: o ciclo de calor do alfa estava para chegar, e nesses dias, se ele deixasse acontecer, eles teriam mesmo de pedir para os tios ficarem com o ruivinho. Todavia ainda faltavam algumas semanas para que isso acontecesse.</p><p>Visualizando os pequenos, estes estavam entretidos jogando algum tipo de jogo de tabuleiro que Dégel não fazia ideia de onde havia surgido. Aquilo o fez sentir um saudosismo tremendo. Ele e os primos passavam tardes a fio brincando de faz de conta e, até mesmo, de jogos de tabuleiro como os filhotes faziam agora.</p><p>Sorrindo, deixou o pratinho sobre a mesa e recostou mais uma vez em Kardia, esticando as longas pernas sobre as do alfa que tinha as suas sobre outra cadeira estofada. Sorriu ao escutar o resmungo deste, mas não ligou. Sabia que não valeria muito a pena.</p><p>Definitivamente, adorava aquelas torneadas pernas!</p><p>Esboçou um lânguido sorriso.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Não sabia em qual momento havia passado para um cochilo, então Dégel acabou por abrir os olhos muito rapidamente, e por esse motivo, parecia que sua pressão havia baixado. Mas não fora nada disso. Os feromônios de Kardia estava azedo, enojado, o que preocupou o ômega, que após recuperar-se um pouco, finalmente conseguiu entender, ou quase isso, o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Sentindo o corpo do mais alto estremecer um pouco, o veterinário buscou compreensão no olhar de seu homem. Os olhos do alfa estavam estreitos e fixos em uma única direção, a qual o ômega fez questão de acompanhar.</p><p>- Preciso separá-los! – Kardia grunhiu baixinho, apenas para o marido ouvir.</p><p>Dégel ainda buscava entendimento. Milo e Camus ainda jogavam, apenas estavam mais próximos um do outro e pareciam ter uma pequena discussão pelo que havia acontecido no jogo, o que os faziam trocarem olhares como se fossem chispas.</p><p>- Kardia, deixa de ser estraga prazeres e ficar rosnando, rosnando e <em>non</em> fazendo nada... e realmente, <em>non</em> há nada a ser feito. Eles são crianças, e estão jogando! – ralhou o francês sem levantar a voz, mas com um tom gelado, que o marido conhecia muito bem. – Deixa de ser um cão bravo, que ladra, ladra, e ladra, mas na hora do vamos ver, <em>non</em> morte e <em>non</em> saí de seu cantinho!</p><p>- Mas <em>ágape</em>, é nosso filhote! – quis barganhar para poder melhorar sua situação, mas só conseguiu piorar tudo.</p><p>- Kardia, vou lhe dizer mais uma vez! E será uma vez apenas! – o francês empertigou-se, e desencostando do marido mirou-o com os olhos estreitos. – Non sabemos qual será o segundo gênero de nosso filhote, e mesmo que Milo seja um alfa e Camie um ômega, <em>non</em> podemos separá-los. São primos, <em>merde</em>! – Dégel estava tão chateado com o marido que nem havia se atentado que acabara de usar um palavreado que era muito, mas muito difícil ele sair falando.</p><p>- Foi empate, Camie! Empate e aposta é aposta! – Milo gritava ao correr atrás do primo antes de se atirar na piscina.</p><p>Tão entretidos estavam, que só conseguiram escutar a voz esganiçada de Camus concordando com um empate, e os dois pequenos se livrarem de suas sungas e correrem ao redor da piscina nus antes de pularem sobre as águas cristalinas.</p><p>Sem ação, o francês mais velho arregalou os olhos e acabou perdendo a voz. Prestando melhor atenção ao que os pequenos gritavam e festejavam, em meio à guerra de água que um lançava no outro, Dégel compreendeu que fora uma aposta, e uma que só poderia partir da cabecinha geniosa de seu sobrinho, visto que seu filhote, deveria ter morrido de vergonha de retirar a sunga que usava.</p><p>Com um riso de lado, levantou lentamente da cadeira, prestando atenção ao que o marido ralhava com os pequenos a beira da piscina.</p><p>- Vamos, os dois, isso não é uma praia de nudismo! Saíam já daí! – ordenou Kardia ao colocar as mãos na cintura.</p><p>Sorrateiro, o ômega ruivo tentou aproximar-se de seu destinado sem chamar-lhe a atenção, mas os olhares infantis e brilhantes o delataram no último minuto, e quando tentou derrubar o lúpus na piscina, este com um movimento rápido, segurou fortemente em seu pulso, o levando junto consigo para a água.</p><p>O riso debochado pode ser ouvido quando Dégel emergiu das águas, e com um leve sorriso deixou-se ser abraçado pelo alfa, que continuava a gargalhar.</p><p>- Chega, seu chato! – Dégel tentou se livrar do agarre, mas sem sucesso.</p><p>- Ora, quem mesmo que iria me derrubar na piscina? – perguntou ao gesticular para que os nudistas se aproximassem.</p><p>- Camie, seu pai não vai querer nos bater, né? – Milo perguntou começando a nadar devagar até perto do casal.</p><p>- Non! Maman non vai deixar! – respondeu o ruivinho ao se aproximar e segurar-se em seu pai, enquanto via o primo apoiar as mãos nos ombros do tio francês.</p><p>- Ok! Seus exibicionistas, vão vestir suas sungas e voltem para podermos brincar de cavalo de batalha! – Kardia comandou ao ver os dois saírem rapidamente. – Milo você fica comigo, e Camie contigo!</p><p>- Tem certeza disso? – Dégel perguntou um tanto curioso. – Afinal, era você... – parou de falar ao ver a forma como era mirado pelo lúpus.</p><p>- Por hoje vamos deixar passar! – comentou, rindo contente ao sentir os filhotes pulando logo atrás deles e nadando até os dois.</p><p>- Só vale usar as mãos, filhotes! – Dégel informou ao deixar que o ruivinho subisse em seus ombros, logo após ter amarrado os longos fios em um coque.</p><p>- Camie, vamos apostar! – Milo sugeriu feliz a proposta para o primo.</p><p>- Sem aposta, Milo, vamos brincar! – Kardia cortou ao deixar que o loirinho se ajeitasse e a batalha entre os dois “cavaleiros” começasse.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOoOo</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lembretes e explicações:</p><p> </p><p>Cavalinho de Batalha: é uma brincadeira que consiste em uma pessoa ser o cavalo, e o cavaleiro a que sobe em seus ombros. A luta dos cavaleiros é na mão, para ver quem derruba o outro primeiro de seu “cavalo”.</p><p> </p><p>Momento Coelha Aquariana no divã:</p><p> </p><p>*Ouvindo My Walden do Nightwish enquanto arruma a fanfic para ir ao ar, a Coelha não percebe que não está mais sozinha a frente do PC*</p><p>Kardia: Vai chover a cântaros! *fala ao puxar o headset de uma das orelhas da loira*</p><p>*revirando os olhos desanimada*</p><p>Tava demorando para aparecer, não monsieur? Vai... fala tudo que quer e some logo!</p><p>Kardia: Outra sem paciência e mandona! *revirando os olhos* Você realmente se superou! Não esperava vê-la novamente escrevendo conosco!</p><p>Então vou te dar uma advertência: preste bem atenção, pois não irie me repetir!</p><p>Kardia: Vocês aquarianos são muito repetitivos...</p><p>Kardiaaaa!!! Vaza! Com você não tem conversa mesmo! Ainda não sei pq eu perco meu tempo contigo!</p><p>Kardia: Ué! Pq você me ama, e eu sou seu demonho e anjinho! *dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da Coelha e a deixando sem ação, para assim poder sair de fininho!</p><p>Mas hein??? Vejam só! Técnica nova para me deixar no vácuo! Kkkkk</p><p>Olá para todos que aqui chegaram!</p><p>Gostaria de agradecer por lerem essa minha fanfic, e bem, não tem jeito, faça sol, chuva e tempestade, Coelha sempre volta para onde tudo começou!</p><p>Até meu próximo surto<br/>Bjocas<br/>Theka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>